This invention is directed to lubricant compositions containing small additive concentrations of reaction products which possess excellent multifunctional high temperature stabilizing, antiwear and friction modifying activity. This invention is also directed to such additives as novel compositions of matter.
The need for antiwear, friction reducing modifiers, and high temperature stability in lubricating oils to meet the ever changing requirements of modern equipment is well known. Various materials and various techniques have been proposed.
The use of oxazolines is known for their surfactant and lubricity properties when formulated into lubricating oils and for their water scavenging and dispersant characteristics when blended into fuels.
The use of phosphorus containing lubricating additives has also found widespread use. Phosphonates have been found to be lubricity and antiwear agents as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,097 which describes the use of dihydrocarbyl phosphonates in lubricant formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,567 describes quaternary salts formed as the reaction product of an alkyl phosphonate and a hydroxyalkyl oxazoline as useful antiwear and extreme pressure agents in lubricating oils.
The use of boron containing compounds has been extensively reported in such diverse applications as hydraulic fluids and brake fluids, as well as in fuel compositions.